The Towering Inferno
he Towering Inferno is a 1974 American action drama disaster film produced by Irwin Allen featuring an all-star cast led by Steve McQueen and Paul Newman. The picture was directed byJohn Guillermin. A co-production between 20th Century Fox and Warner Bros. (this was the first film to be a joint venture from two major Hollywood studios), it was adapted by Stirling Silliphant from a pair of novels, The Tower by Richard Martin Stern and The Glass Inferno by Thomas N. Scortia and Frank M. Robinson. The film was a critical success, earning a nomination for the Academy Award for Best Picture, and was the highest-grossing film released in 1974. The film was nominated for eight Oscars in all, winning three. In addition to McQueen and Newman, the cast includes William Holden, Faye Dunaway, Fred Astaire, Susan Blakely, Richard Chamberlain, O.J. Simpson, Robert Vaughn, Robert Wagner,Susan Flannery, Gregory Sierra, Dabney Coleman and, in her final film, Jennifer Jones. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Towering_Inferno# hide *1 Plot *2 Cast **2.1 McQueen and Newman *3 Music *4 Reaction **4.1 Critical reception **4.2 Awards **4.3 Legacy *5 See also *6 References *7 External links Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Towering_Inferno&action=edit&section=1 edit Architect Doug Roberts (Newman) returns to San Francisco for the dedication of the Glass Tower, which he designed for owner James Duncan (Holden). At 138 stories (1,800 ft/550 m), it is the world's tallest building. Shortly after his arrival, an electrical short starts an undetected fire on the 81st floor while Roberts accuses the building's electrical engineer, Roger Simmons (Chamberlain), of cutting corners. Simmons insists the building is up to standards. During the high-profile dedication ceremony, public relations chief Dan Bigelow (Wagner) is ordered to turn on all the tower's exterior lights to impress the attending guests and dignitaries. The lighting overloads the electrical system and Roberts orders it shut off. Smoke is seen on the 81st floor and the San Francisco Fire Department is summoned. Roberts and engineer Will Giddings (Norman Burton) go to the 81st floor but fail to prevent a security guard opening a door, leading to a fire flash which fatally burns Giddings. Roberts reports the fire to a dismissive Duncan, who refuses to order an evacuation. Ill-equipped firefighters arrive to tackle the blaze. SFFD Chief Michael O'Hallorhan (McQueen) forces Duncan to evacuate the party guests in the Promenade Room on the 135th floor, directing them to express elevators. Lisolette Mueller (Jones), being wooed by con man Harlee Claiborne (Astaire), rushes to the 87th floor to check on two children. Simmons admits to Duncan that he cut corners to stay under budget. Duncan, aided by Senator Parker (Vaughn) and Mayor Ramsey (Jack Collins), directs the elevator evacuation from the Promenade Room until the fire spreads and renders the express elevators unsafe. Not heeding Duncan's directions, one last group tries to use the elevator to get to the ground, but are killed when it stops on the fire's floor. As the blaze spreads, Bigelow and his secretary/mistress Lorrie (Flannery) are trapped in his 65th floor office and do not survive. Security Chief Harry Jernigan (Simpson) and Roberts are informed that Mueller has been seen on 87. They head up to assist in the rescue of her and the two children, but are halted as a gas line explodes in a stairwell. They are forced back up towards the Promenade Room only to find a sealed door. Roberts escapes through a pipe shaft to alert rescuers. Firemen rescue Mueller and the children using C-4. With fire suppression efforts rapidly becoming ineffective, the building loses all electrical power and O'Hallorhan his men are forced to rappel down an elevator shaft. A rooftop rescue results in disaster as guests rush the helicopter, causing it to crash, setting the roof ablaze and rendering further rooftop rescues impossible. Naval Rescue teams attach abreeches buoy to the adjacent Peerless Building and rescue a number of guests, including Duncan's daughter and Simmons' wife Patty (Blakely). Roberts rigs a gravity brake on an exterior scenic elevator and aids twelve people, including Roberts' girlfriend Susan (Dunaway), Mueller and the children, in heading downward. An explosion leaves the elevator hanging by a single cable at the 110th floor, where Mueller falls to her death. O'Hallorhan and others heroically save the rest. Simmons arrogantly tells Duncan that he and the others will use the breeches buoy next, and Duncan punches him, saying the rest will draw numbers but he and his son-in-law will be the last two to leave. However, the fire reaches the Promenade Room at that moment and Simmons forces his way onto the buoy, leading to a struggle. Parker is pushed to his death by Simmons, who is killed by an explosion moments later. A SFFD deputy chief (Coleman) summons O'Hallorhan with a desperate plan to explode the million-gallon water tanks atop the building to extinguish the fire raging below. Knowing it could result in his death, O'Hallorhan meets with Roberts and they set C-4 on the six water tanks on the 138th floor. They hurriedly return to the Promenade Room, where the remaining guests tie themselves to heavy objects. O'Hallorhan, Roberts, Duncan, Claiborne and most of the party-goers survive as thousands of gallons of water rush through the building, extinguishing the flames, although some, including the mayor, perish. On the ground, Claiborne is heartbroken that Mueller did not survive. Jernigan gives him her pet cat. Duncan consoles Patty over her husband's death but does not disclose the cowardly way in which Simmons died. Roberts says to Susan that he does not know what will become of the building, and perhaps it should be left in its fire-damaged state as "a kind of shrine to all the bullshit in the world". Informing Roberts that the final casualty toll numbered less than 200, O'Hallorhan says they were lucky because it could been much worse. Roberts agrees to consult with fire officials in the future when such buildings are designed. O'Hallorhan drives away, exhausted. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Towering_Inferno&action=edit&section=2 edit *Steve McQueen as Michael O’Hallorhan, San Francisco Fire Department 5th Battalion Chief *Paul Newman as Doug Roberts, the Architect *William Holden as James Duncan, the Builder *Faye Dunaway as Susan Franklin, Doug Roberts' fiancée *Fred Astaire as Harlee Claiborne, the Con-Man who flirts with Mrs. Mueller *Susan Blakely as Patty Duncan Simmons, James Duncan's daughter *Richard Chamberlain as Roger Simmons, the Electrical Engineer *Jennifer Jones as Lisolette Mueller *O. J. Simpson as Harry Jernigan, the Chief Security Officer *Robert Vaughn as U.S. Senator Gary Parker *Robert Wagner as Dan Bigelow, the Public Relations Chief *Susan Flannery as Lorrie *Sheila Matthews as Paula Ramsay *Norman Burton as Will Giddings, Electrical Engineer *Jack Collins as Mayor Robert Ramsay *Don Gordon as Kappy, SFFD Truck Co. 12 Fire Captain *Felton Perry as Scott, SFFD Engine Co. 4 Fireman *Gregory Sierra as Carlos, the Bartender *Ernie Orsatti as Mark Powers, SFFD Engine Co. 4 Fireman *Dabney Coleman as SFFD Deputy Chief 1 Small parts played by actors who appeared in The Poseidon Adventure, which Irwin Allen also produced, include John Crawford, Erik Nelson, Elizabeth Rogers, Ernie Orsatti, and Sheila Matthews. The acrophobic fireman who was afraid to rappel down the elevator shaft was played by Paul Newman's son, Scott. Mike Lookinland, formerly Bobby Brady in The Brady Bunch, appeared as Phillip Allbright, the boy who shares the staircase adventure with Newman and Jennifer Jones. Maureen McGovern was the woman singing at the party. McQueen and Newmanhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Towering_Inferno&action=edit&section=3 edit McQueen, Newman, and William Holden all wanted top billing. Holden was refused, his long term standing as a box office draw having been eclipsed by both McQueen and Newman. To provide dual top billing, the credits were arranged diagonally, with McQueen lower left and Newman upper right. Thus, each appeared to have "first" billing depending on whether the credit was read left-to-right or top-to-bottom,[3] the first of countless times in which billing would be displayed this way in films. McQueen is mentioned first in the film's trailers. In the cast list rolling from top to bottom at the film's end, however, McQueen and Newman's names were arranged diagonally as at the beginning; as a consequence, Newman's name is fully visible first there. McQueen and Newman were promised the same pay and number of lines, which meant that one had to shoot additional scenes to equalize the dialog. Musichttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Towering_Inferno&action=edit&section=4 edit The score was composed and conducted by John Williams, with orchestrations by Herbert W. Spencer and Al Woodbury, and was recorded at the 20th Century Fox scoring stage on 31 October and 4, 7 and 11 November 1974. The original recording engineer was Ted Keep. Source music in portions of the film includes instrumental versions of "Again" by Lionel Newman and Dorcas Cochran, "You Make Me Feel So Young" by Josef Myrow and Mack Gordon, and "The More I See You" by Harry Warren andMack Gordon.[4] A snippet of a cue from Williams’ score to Cinderella Liberty titled 'Maggie Shoots Pool' is heard in a scene when William Holden's character converses on the phone with Paul Newman's character. It is not the recording on the soundtrack album but a newer arrangement recorded for The Towering Inferno. An extended version is heard, ostensibly as source music in a deleted theatrical scene sometimes shown as part of a longer scene from the TV broadcast version. One of the most sought-after unreleased music cues from the film is the one where Williams provides low-key lounge music during a party prior to the announcement of a fire. O’Halloran orders Duncan to evacuate the party; the music becomes louder as Lisolette and Harlee are seen dancing and Duncan lectures son-in-law Roger. Titled "The Promenade Room" on the conductor's cue sheet, the track features a ragged ending as Duncan asks the house band to stop playing. Because of this, Film Score Monthly could not add this cue to the expanded soundtrack album. The Academy Award-winning song "We May Never Love Like This Again" was composed by Al Kasha and Joel Hirschorn and performed by Maureen McGovern, who appears in a cameo as a lounge singer and on the score's soundtrack album, which features the film recording plus the commercially released single version. Additionally, the theme tune is interpolated into the film's underscore by Williams. The song's writers collaborated on "The Morning After" from The Poseidon Adventure which was also sung by McGovern, although hers was not the vocal in that film. Reportedly, Fred Astaire campaigned to Producer Irwin Allen to write a song for The Towering Inferno, but ultimately his effort was deemed too old-fashioned and thus dismissed. The first release of portions of the score from The Towering Inferno was on Warner Bros. Records early in 1975 (Catalog No. BS-2840) #"Main Title" (5:00) #"An Architect's Dream" (3:28) #"Lisolette And Harlee" (2:34) #"Something For Susan" (2:42) #"Trapped Lovers" (4:28) #"We May Never Love Like This Again" – Kasha/Hirschhorn, performed by Maureen McGovern (2:11) #"Susan And Doug" (2:30) #"The Helicopter Explosion" (2:50) #"Planting The Charges – And Finale" (10:17) A near-complete release came on the Film Score Monthly label (FSM) on 1 April 2001 and was produced by Lukas Kendall and Nick Redman. FSM's was an almost completely expanded version remixed from album masters at Warner Bros. archives and the multi-track 35mm magnetic film stems at 20th Century Fox. Placed into chronological order and restoring action cues, it became one of the company's biggest sellers; only 3000 copies were pressed and it is now out of print. Reports that this soundtrack and that of the film Earthquake (also composed by Williams) borrowed cues from each other are not accurate. The version of "Main Title" on the FSM disc is the film version. It differs from the original soundtrack album version. There is a different balance of instruments in two spots, and in particular the snare drum is more prominent than the album version which also features additional cymbal work. Although the album was not a re-recording, the original LP tracks were recorded during the same sessions and several cues were combined. The film version sound was reportedly better than the quarter-inch WB two-track album master. Although some minor incidental cues were lost, some sonically 'damaged' cues – so called due to a deterioration of the surviving audio elements – are placed at the end of the disc's program time following the track "An Architect's Dream" which is used over the end credits sequence.[5] #"Main Title" (5:01) #"Something For Susan" (2:42) #"Lisolette and Harlee" (2:35) #"The Flame Ignites" (1:01) #"More For Susan" (1:55) #"Harlee Dressing" (1:37) #"Let There Be Light" (:37) #"Alone At Last" (:51) #"We May Never Love Like This Again (Film Version)" – Maureen McGovern (2:04) #"The First Victims" (3:24) #"Not A Cigarette" (1:18) #"Trapped Lovers" (4:44) #"Doug's Fall/Piggy Back Ride" (2:18) #"Lisolette's Descent" (3:07) #"Down The Pipes/The Door Opens" (2:59) #"Couples" (3:38) #"Short Goodbyes" (2:26) #"Helicopter Rescue" (3:07) #"Passing The Word" (1:12) #"Planting The Charges" (9:04) #"Finale" (3:57) #"An Architect's Dream" (3:28) #"We May Never Love Like This Again (Album Version)" – Maureen McGovern (2:13) #"The Morning After (Instrumental)" (2:07) #"Susan And Doug (Album Track)" (2:33) #"Departmental Pride and The Cat (Damaged)" (2:34) #"Helicopter Explosion (Damaged)" (2:34) #"Waking Up (Damaged)" (2:39) Reactionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Towering_Inferno&action=edit&section=5 edit Critical receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Towering_Inferno&action=edit&section=6 edit The Towering Inferno met with positive reviews from critics, garnering an 77% "Fresh" rating on the review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes.[6] Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times praised the film as "the best of the mid-1970s wave of disaster films".[7] Awardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Towering_Inferno&action=edit&section=7 edit Legacyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Towering_Inferno&action=edit&section=8 edit American Film Institute lists *AFI's 100 Years...100 Thrills – Nominated[8] *AFI's 100 Years...100 Songs: **"We May Never Love Like This Again" – Nominated Category:1974 films